


The Perfect Day

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: Ben/Reader [1]
Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: Reader is sick at home on a rainy day, but is soon surprised by her boyfriend with dinner and movie!





	

Dull. Gloomy. Miserable. Those are just some of the words you think of while staring out the window as the rain continues its endless downpour; normally this would be the weather that gets you happy and cheerful, a romantic feeling of watching the rain while sitting by the window with a cup of hot cocoa, a good book and a warm blanket to complete the mood. Today however, the sky looks bleak and depressing to you. Part of the reason you feel that way is because of the ridiculous cold you’ve been dealing with for almost  _ five _ days now - the fever thankfully seems to have broken in the morning - not to mention the dry and irritating sore throat has you even more grumpy because of course you can’t have a cold without a cough. The other part however… has more to do with loneliness… it’s been three days since he had come to see you.

Of course you know that if he could, he would have never left your side at all, but you had insisted that he keep his appointments, promising him that you would be fine until he was free to come visit. And besides, the two of you still had plenty of opportunities to text message each other. Being the girlfriend of an actor meant that there were a lot of compromises to be made in the relationship and you understood all of that. Except on days when you were stuck home alone and sick.

“Girlfriend.” You say the word out loud while flicking through your phone.

It is a strange word to say to describe what you are to someone else. Your relationship has never needed labels and names but still, this is after all, the first serious relationship you are in and the way it sounds to your ears is pleasant. And yes, even the thought of your  _ boyfriend _ is enough to get you blushing; the two of you have been together for several months now and have fallen into a comfortable routine, but there is that young love feel too.

“To call or not to call is the question?” One finger hovers over the contact selected on your phone -  **_Ben Mendelsohn_ ** \- for a minute, you are tempted to call him, but a quick glance at the clock reminds you that he’s still busy at his photoshoot. “Maybe later.” You resign yourself to send a quick text message instead.

_ Hey! Hope the shoot is going well. _

_ I’m feeling much better today so don’t worry.  _

_ Talk soon.  _

_ xx _

That is the last thing you remember before suddenly being woken up to the sound of your doorbell ringing. There is no time to check how long you’ve been sleeping for, but judging from the pitch black darkness you glimpse outside the window as you untangle yourself from the blanket on the sofa, you realize it must have been a few hours. 

“Coming!” Your voice has improved enough to get the damn bell to stop ringing. 

Grumbling under your breath, you walk over to the door and unlock it, wondering who could be at your apartment at this hour. When it is opened though and you see who is standing there, you can’t help but gasp a little.

“Ben! What are you doing here?” Eyes wide in surprise, you stare at your boyfriend who appears to be completely drenched from head to toe. “You’re soaking wet! Is it still raining? What happened?”

“Hey Y/N.” Ben says with a grin as he holds up a bag, “I brought dinner. And forgot my umbrella.” He adds sheepishly.

That doesn’t surprise you, but it also doesn’t stop you from pulling him inside the apartment and locking the door. Without saying another word, you take the food from his hands and place it down on the counter, after which you take him to your bedroom and present him with a towel and a fresh set of clothes. 

“Change. I don’t want you falling sick too.” You tell him sternly, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Whatever you say darling,” Ben replies as he starts to dry his wet hair ruffling it up, “But hey, if I did fall sick then you’d take care of me, wouldn’t you?” He enjoys teasing you every now and then, it’s his way of making up after being apart from you.

“Yes, I would. But that’s not the point. How did you manage to forget your umbrella when you were the one who messaged me this morning to remind me about the storm?” Ideally you would have left him to change, but seeing as how he had closed the bedroom door while you were still inside, it was better to make sure he got out of those wet clothes as fast as possible.

“Well… the photoshoot ran longer than I expected and we managed to get it half completed, the outdoor schedule got pushed to next week ‘cause of the weather. I must’ve left the umbrella in the studio, but by the time I realized that, I was already a block away from here so I just ran over.” The jacket he wore was folded in the laundry basket, but you could see that his blue shirt underneath was completely wet as well.

A minute later however, he had removed the shirt and was wiping the water off his chest with the towel, seemingly oblivious to your stare as you watched him quietly, forgetting to continue your lecture, or what it was even about.

“See something you like?” His teasing voice breaks you out of your reverie and the blush returns to your cheeks.

It’s been many months since you and Ben started dating, but being the gentleman that he is, the two of you are taking things slow… and even though you have seen him without his shirt before… it doesn’t change the fact that your heart gets a little erratic seeing him standing in nothing but black pants. That are also wet. Maybe you should give him some privacy after all.

“I… I should get dinner ready.” You change the topic quickly, turning to leave before he can stop you. 

“I’ll be out in a minute darling.” He says, chuckling as he slips on the sweatshirt, one of his own, that he’s left in your drawer.

In the kitchen, you busy yourself with unpacking the food - Chinese - from your favorite restaurant, complete with hot soup that should do wonders for your throat. All the while, you try not to think about Ben and his shirtless look that had you practically ogling, but when you reach the bottom of the bag and discover a second smaller bag inside, your curiosity gets the better of you. There’s not just one or even two but a  _ lot _ of DVD’s.

“Surprise.” Ben’s voice startles you momentarily; he’s changed and dry now, as he comes up behind you and slips his arms around your waist. “I thought that since we missed our last date because of filming and because you’ve been recovering from this cold, we could have a night in.” He rests his chin on your shoulder and pulls you closer to him, distracting you from setting the table.

“Chinese food and my favorite movies. Sounds like the perfect date to me.” You say with a smile, but the sniffle of your nose reminds you that the dreadful cold isn’t quite gone yet. “If you stick to me all night long, then you’re definitely going to catch my cold.”

“I don’t mind. Do you know how long these past few days have been for me Y/N? I should have just stayed here…” There probably was more to that sentence, more that Ben wanted to say to you, but instead of letting him finish, you turn around and put a finger to his lips, interrupting him.

“I told you that I was going to be okay, didn’t I?” You reassure him, “And I am. You weren’t going to cancel all of your appearances just because I was a little under the weather now were you?”

“Maybe. I was thinking about it, but then you convinced me otherwise and you were right to do so.” Ben replies and comes even closer to you as he gently kisses your nose. “Next time I won’t worry so much.” 

“Good. Now if you don’t mind, I’m starving… I had a light lunch and apparently fell asleep for the whole day.” Though the urge to just fall into his arms is very strong, you manage to get away from his hold long enough to heat the food.

A quarter of an hour later finds the two of you sitting down together, eating dinner as Ben tells you all about his day; the press conference in the morning followed by a round of interviews that led into the photoshoot and how the storm outside had caused them to cancel the rest of the shoot which would have otherwise gone on until midnight at the least. Once he was done however, he turned the talk to you. And even though there wasn’t much to tell, you mention to him that your writing is making progress and after lunch you were relaxing with a cup of tea before dozing off for a nap.

“I think I should finish the dishes before we start movie night.” You tell Ben once dinner is over.

“ _ We'll  _ finish the dishes. You wash, I'll dry and that way there'll be plenty of time to see at least two movies.” He is up and in the kitchen waiting for you before you can say anything to him.

“You've just spent the whole day working, I'll deal with the dishes.” You try to tell him that it's not a problem to clean up on your own but he's having none of it.

“This is my way of relaxing after a long day of work darling, coming here, having dinner, doing the dishes and then watching a movie together.” Ben doesn't need to mention that you're still recovering because he knows that won't stop you from keeping everything neat and clean.

“Okay, okay… I'll wash, you dry.” There is no point in arguing with him, he always wins, and it is nice to have someone helping out. 

Before he gets started however, Ben has the perfect idea to speed things up. He grabs a remote from the kitchen counter and turns on the MP3 player. A little music and a helpful hand does make the cleaning up go faster. Once you have finished and Ben gives you your medication for the night, the two of you settle down on the sofa with a pair of blankets with the DVD’s all laid out on the coffee table.

“These got left behind at my place last week when you came over,” Ben has his hands laced together under his chin as he speaks.

“Well we have been trying to see these back to back for a whie now.” You tell him, leaning against his arm, your legs tucked under you.

“Hmm… so… Y/N what do we start with?” He muses out loud.

There are eight movies to choose from. All of them are from your collection, the Star Wars movies. From Episode I to VII. And even though you and Ben both know that the obvious choice is to start with ‘A New Hope,’ you can't help but wonder if he really is up for watching one of his own movies. For as long as you've known Ben, he doesn't seem to really like seeing himself on-screen and yet, the Rogue One dvd is laid out too.

“Oh, I don't know…” You decide to check if he is up for it, “I can't really choose a favorite. ‘Empire’ is my number one but…” Your voice has that playful tone to it as you pick up Rogue One in your hands. 

“But…?” Ben is watching you, a smirk on his lips as he plays along.

“3.5 is probably my second favorite. There was just… something…  _ special _ about it.” This is the first chance in a long while that you’ve been able to tell him just how much this movie means to you.

“Oh? Really? And why is that?” He doesn’t take his eyes off you, but there is no time to falter and you keep the game going.

“The characters of course!” You exclaim happily, “All of them are my favorite, I can't just pick one. Jyn, Cassian, Baze, Chirrut, Bodhi, Galen… even K2-SO.” And it is true, the movie had made you love all of the characters, and more.

“What about the villains?” Ben quietly asks you, “I think there were one or two of them.” 

“Oh. Yes. Darth Vader.” You say while nodding in agreement,  “He's always been a favorite and he was  _ amazing _ in this movie too.” There is a hint of laughter that you manage to keep under control for now.

“You know there were other villains too.” He says as a way of reminding you.

“Tarkin! How could I forget!” You’re completely involved in this discussion and hopefully this is one time where you might actually win against him.

“And?” Ben isn’t about to give up just yet; he knows that you have the DVD in hand but you’re purposely not looking at it.

“And… the Deathtroopers. Very nicely done. I liked their look.” Of course you can’t forget to mention that.

“I'm sure there was one more villain in the movie.” He fixes your gaze with a stare that makes you forget what you’re supposed to be saying for a minute. Or maybe two.

“Was there? I can't remember. I don't think there was… unless…” You blink and turn away for a second, making it seem like he’s winning. 

“Unless what, darling?” He sounds curious now, wondering if you’re about to give in.

“Oh. No. No, Kylo Ren is in Episode VII…” You suddenly say, biting your lip to stop the laughter that’s building up inside you, “But… there may be someone else in Rogue One that I forgot to mention.” You add as an afterthought.

“And who would that be?” The look on his face is priceless and you almost feel sorry for dragging this out as long as you have but you can’t deny the excitement either.

“Saw Gerrera!” You say proudly, making it seem like you had forgotten about him completely instead of selectively omitting him out of the initial list.

“He isn’t a villain.” Ben says to you pointedly.

“No. Probably not. I guess that's all there is.” And with that, you cross your arms and think this is it. 

But if there’s one thing you know about Ben, it’s that he is very patient and will let this play out until he gets you to admit what you’re trying your best not to. For as long as you can anyway.

“You're forgetting a certain… dressed in white... caped… Director…” Ben reminds you, spelling it out in all but name.

“Hmm… no. It doesn't ring a bell. White? With a cape?” You frown for a moment and make a show of thinking deeply.

“That's not what you said the last time we talked about the movie. Would you like me to remind you what it is you said Y/N?” He’s closer now, much more closer than he had been when the discussion had started and this time you can’t tear your gaze away from his so easily.

If there was any indication of Ben’s next move, you were too distracted by those blue eyes of his to notice. Even when his hands had slid down to your waist… as he began to tickle you.

“Ah! Oh! Ben! Don't… No! Stop!” Tickling was your biggest weakness and he knew it all too well. 

His fingers were soft and quick as he brushed against your skin, you couldn't stop squirming and giggling, trying to get him to stop… but not pushing his hands away either.

“Say it.” His voice was firm but he didn't stop grinning as he tickled your waist.

“Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll say it!” You gasp in between each word, knowing that this is where you give in to him.

“I'm waiting.” 

“Orson Krennic is my favorite and I love him the most.”

In an instant, the tickles stopped and you are able to catch your breath, while still laying down against the pillows. One hand covers your face as you hide the blush in your cheeks and steadying your breathing, but it doesn’t stop you from peeking at his face and seeing his smirk.

“Your words, not mine.” He says to you, and he is right about that. You had said as much, word for word the first time you had told him about loving his role as Krennic and how much you loved the character.

“Yes well… I can’t help it if he happens to be a sexier version than most of his counterparts.” There is one last card up your sleeve for you to play.

And this time, your words cause him to blush, just a little, but it’s there and you can see it in his cheeks; in the midst of those freckles and those blue eyes that take your breath away every time you look into them. He isn’t good with compliments but he doesn’t mind it when you compliment him, even if it makes him blush… most of the time. 

“Sexier than most? Is that so?” Still, Ben does know how to turn the tables back on you, as he leans down, closing the distance between you and him.

“I mean… I just… I think that if you’re asking me to compare… Krennic is on the list along with Danny and Gerry.” You change the answer a little but are completely honest about it. That was a trick question and you know it and you know that he knows it too.

“That was a nice save.” He whispers and is about to kiss you when you stop him with a finger on his lips again.

“Cold. Remember?” It is annoying to you as well but he doesn’t say anything else on the matter and instead places a gentle kiss on your forehead before pulling you up.

At that very moment, your cold decides to intervene in the moment and you sneeze. Thankfully, the tissue box is nearby while Ben immediately grabs the blanket and wraps it around your shoulders. Once he makes sure that you’re warm and settled in comfortably, he sets up the DVD player and the two of you soon begin to watch ‘A New Hope.’ For the next hour or so, both you and Ben keep the commentary going as you watch the movie for the first time together. Somewhere in the midst of this, you realize that, in spite of everything, whether it’s the rain booming and thundering outside or you being sick, having Ben by your side, his arm draped around you while occasionally stealing glances at each other, this has turned out to be the perfect day. And you wouldn't change anything for it.  
  



End file.
